Pieces of Time
by angel.hitake
Summary: Silver Hatake is the (ooc: later) adopted daughter of Kakashi H. and Riku's lost sister. She first arrives in the Forest of Death with no memory of herself, her passed life (ooc: what she was doing before she got there) or how she got there in the first place. Silver is a highly advanced kunoichi, who surpasses even Saskue. She has a dark secret though... -R&R appreciated-
1. Arrival

Silver had been laying in the middle of the Forest of Death for two days before regaining consciousness. The young silver-haired girl slowly opened her bright aquamarine eyes, quickly covering them from the blinding rays of the sun that had cut through the tree lines. '_Where am I...?_' She thought to herself, still partially dazed. The young, confused girl slowly sat up, gritting her teeth in pain as she did so. Silver was about nine years old with no memory on who she was or how she got here, if you would've asked what her name was, she'd look at you and say she didn't know.

The only thing the girl could find when she looked around the area where she sat, was a brown napsack. She tilted her head curiously to the side and cautiously reached for it. Silver very carefully flipped the bag open and peered inside, blinking a few times, she reached inside and pulled out an average sized pictured of a boy, slightly younger than she, with short silver hair and bright aqua eyes. She didn't know who he was, but looking at him gave her a fuzzy feeling. She blinked again when she felt a tear run down her cheek and slowly raised her hand to touch the wet streak. '_What...? Why am I..._' She thought to herself, though her thought was cut short when the young girl began to sniffle and more tears streamed down her fair-skinned face.

Silver cried in silence for an hour before stuffing the picture back into her bag and raised up to her feet. She wiped the tears away with one arm while she slung the knapsack over her shoulder. '_Okay... Time to find out where we are..._' She thought to herself, then picked up a sharp stick and began to leave the area where she awoke. She walked for about four hours before leaning against a large tree in the maze of a forest. "What the heck? I feel like I'm walking in circles..." She talked to herself. Too tired to continue, and starving, her used the bag as a pillow and made herself comfortable against the trunk of the tree and fell asleep.

She awoke several hours later, the sun beginning to set, on the back of a very large snake. She quickly scuttled to a sitting position, grabbing her knapsack and holding it tightly. Silver was both fascinated by the large creature, but also terrified. "H-hey! Where are you taking me?!" She yelled at the giant snake in vein. A blurry figure swooped down from the trees and collected her before jumping into the trees again. The figure jumped along the tree limbs, holding on to her tightly. Silver couldn't see the figure's face, only that was a he, he had black hair, and was taller than she. Probably an early-adult. "It's not safe out here, little one." The mysterious man spoke, his voice dark yet kind. At least to her ears. Silver shook her head a little and narrowed her eyes. "Where are you taking me?" She asked sternly.

The man laughed quietly and looked at her, though she still couldn't quite make out his eyes, due to the low lighting. "I'm taking to the Leaf Village of course, isn't that where you were headed?" He said to her, following with a curious question. Silver blinked a few times and nodded lightly. "I guess so... I mean, I dunno.." She answered quietly, her eyes drifting to her feet. The man lifted an eyebrow, then shook it off as he continued to jump along the tree limbs. A few hours he carried her before calling it quits and landing back on the ground, in an open area where the trees came together and made a "roof" over their heads, and the grass was green. It was nighttime, and he knew they wouldn't get anywhere if they couldn't see. He carefully put Silver down on her feet. "We'll need to get some sleep before we can continue. Don't worry, I'll protect you." The man said to her in a caring voice.

Silver sat down on the grass and looked at the man. "Who are you...?" She asked softly. The man chuckled sheepishly and moved his mask to the side of his head. It was clear that he was an anbu, with how he dressed. But Silver just saw him as a simple man, since she wasn't from this world. "Koga." He answered calmly. "How about you?" He asked. Silver blinked a few times, then hugged her knees. "I don't remember." She answered quietly. The man introduced as Koga, looked at her with concern, then smiled. "That's okay, no telling what you went through before getting here.. What village are you from?" He asked. Silver lifted her head, then cocked it to the side. "Huh?" She asked, having no clue what he was talking about. Silver sighed and shook her head. "Look mister, I don't know where I am or where I came from. All I know is that I'm here now, with no memories, I'm tired and hungry and lost. Can you help me?" She spoke, her voice dry.

Koga looked down at her, nodding lightly. "I can take you to my village, the Leaf Village- and you can stay with me until you can get on your feet. Okay?" He asked her in a kind voice. Silver smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes! Thank you so much!" She chimed happily. Silver suddenly became light-headed and fainted. Koga quickly got up and rushed to catch her, so that she wouldn't get hurt. "Poor thing..." He murmured under his breath as he gently laid her down on the grass. Orichimaru silently walked out of the shadows. "Just like I said, the girl has returned home... Her mother couldn't keep her away forever." He spoke quietly. Koga slowly stood and turned to face the snake. "With no memories, might I add... She doesn't have the slightest idea who she is." He said. Orochimaru laughed under his breath. "Oh, but she will... And you know what you must do if that time comes, right Koga?" He spoke with a devious smirk across his thin lips.


	2. A Place to Call Home

Silver awoke the next morning in a small hut, with few things. There was a small coco couch, a single-person table, a few windows spread between the walls. She slowly sat up and began to explore the hut. The kitchen was tiny, fit with a fridge, stove, and a sink. Next was the bedroom, fit with a long futon. There was also a small dresser and a closest just big enough to stuff some clothes into. The bathroom was the worst of all! Just a little room off to the side barely big enough for your average adult to fit in, with a toilet hugging the corner, a small sink, and a tall shower. 'Who the heck would want to live here?! ' She thought to herself as she made her way back to the living room and sat on the couch.

She tried to rack her brain on what happened before she blacked out and ended up here. Where was she? She wondered. She sighed quietly to herself and made her way back to the main room of the house, the room that she woke up in. Koga opened the door almost as soon as Silver sat down on the couch. "Hey there, I see that you're finally awake. Kind of had me worried there, so I brought you back to my place." He greeted her with a kind smile. He walked towards her and held out a folded up outfit, that he went and bought for her that same morning. It was a white top and short-skirt with thin laces connecting the two, making it look like a dress. There was also a matching pair of lace-up sandals. "Here, if you want to stay here you can't go around looking like some kind of island girl. You've got to look apart." He said in a semi-joking matter, chuckling lightly.

Silver blinked a few times and stared at the outfit, she looked at him as if not believing him. When he nodded his head, she got up from the couch and accepted the outfit. "Thank you..." She said softly before hurrying to the bathroom to change. Fifteen minutes later, she slowly walked out of the bathroom. Silver walked into the main room and looked at Koga. "The skirt is a little short..." She said quietly, putting her arms on either side and straightening out her fingers, to show him that the skirt only came a few inches passed her finger tips. Koga couldn't help but laugh a little. He stood. "We'll fix that." He said, then began walking to the room with the futon. Silver followed him, curious to what he was thinking. Koga went digging in his closet, until he found a clean bandage wrap. He then stood and went over to Silver. "Here, wrap your upper thighs with this. Not only will it make out like shorts, but it's also stylish. At least in the eyes of our young genin." He explained simply.

Silver blinked a few times, looking at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. He smirked. "Would you rather me do it for you?" He asked, just for the sake of teasing her. Silver's face turned a bright red and she snatched the wrap from him before storming off to the bathroom. It took her half an hour to figure out how to wrap her thighs like Koga had suggested, but she managed to get it. When she was finished, she walked out of the bathroom room and looked herself over. He was right, it really did look like she was wearing shorts! She smiled to herself before going into Koga room. "It feels weird, but I'm sure I'll get over it." She said, giggling quietly. Koga smirked and walked over to her, just so that he could ruffle her long silver hair.

She blushed lightly and twirled her thumbs. "S-so, what now?" She asked in a hesitant voice. Koga laughed, then grinned. "Now, we go eat." He replied, offering a hand for her to take. "Hope you like ramen, and don't let go of my hand.. Okay? Don't want you getting lost." He teased again, smiling. Silver paused for a moment before taking a hold of his hand. "Okay." Koga kept his smile in-tact as he held her hand and made his way out of the house and to the ramen shop. Something caught the curious eyes of Silver and she slipped out of Koga's grip without him even realizing it. He didn't know it until he asked for two bowls of ramen and the seller told him that he had come alone... "Ah, man!" He complained. "Put the ramen on hold, I'll be right back." He told the guy before running off.

"Come on Silver, where'd you run off to?" Koga asked aloud after searching the market for twenty-minutes. He spotted her peeping on the academy class from behind a large rock. The class was outside today, for one of their lessons. A lot of the genin classes for one particular teacher was quite often. Koga slowly approached the young girl, and knelt beside her. "Didn't I tell you not to let go?" He asked her quietly, holding out his hand. Silver looked at him, sadness in her eyes, then moved her gaze to the rock. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to see what they were doing..." She answered softly in a quiet voice. Koga sighed and gently took her hands off the rock and into his own. "Listen, I can tell you want to be apart of a group and make some friends- but you've got to settle down first." He explained calmly.  
>"You just got here yesterday, you don't have any memory and I know for a fact that you're not sure what you want to do..." He continued. Silver looked into Koga's golden eyes as he spoke, really taking in what he was saying. "Yeah but-" She went to say something, but cut herself off and looked to the ground. Koga gently ruffled her hair. "Relax, I'll enroll you in a few weeks if that's what you really want." Silver's aquamarine eyes widen and she smiled the biggest smile she could manage. "Really?" He nodded. "You have my word, kid." Koga answered. Silver took a hold of his hand and smiled. "Food?" She asked curious. He chuckled and got up, picking her up over his shoulders as he rose to his feet.<p>

Koga headed back to the ramen shop with Silver on his shoulders with ease. They had formed a bound that not even Orichimaru could see coming. And when he found out, surely he would try to get to the girl himself...

* * *

><p>hey guys, i know the story is a drag right now- but i promise that it'll get good.<p>

and the chapters will be getting longer.

rate and review please

3


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

**_Three weeks later..._**

Silver had been sneaking off to the same spot that Koga had found her at. Behind the boulder in the back of the should yard. It had been two weeks and the girl still couldn't remember anything. The Hokage tried having the medics search her body and mind for some kind of trauma, but found nothing... What could have caused the girl to lose her memory? Most of the older ninja's knew who she was. But they didn't say anything... Those who knew, were sworn to secretsy by the Third Hokage himself. And her mother, who will remain a mystery. Silver had also been training day and night for the passed two and a half weeks. All she really knew right now was Taijutsu. When classes were in, she sat behind the rock- when classes were out, she spent her hours training. Granted she did talk the Hokage about her amnisia, not that it did any good, and spent a few days under the watch of the trusted medics. That didn't help either.

Silver was currently spying on the academy class that spent their day outside. She loved to watch them. Two girls in particular. Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. She was quite envious about how close the two girls were. She silently wondered if she would ever have a friend like them. Letting her mind get the better of her, she silently strolled into town. Just to think, mostly about what couldn't remember. As she was blindly walking, she accidentally wondered into the Forest of Death. She made it back to the very spot where she had first awoken. Silver slowed to a stop and looked around. 'How did I end up back here? ' She thought to herself. Silver sighed softly and sat under a large tree, hugging her knees. About and hour later, she ended up falling asleep. When she awoke, a giant snake was face-to-face with her. Her eyes widen and she pressed herself against the trunk of the tree, her arms raised to protect her face.

"Nice...snake...?" Silver asked quietly in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry dear, it won't hurt you unless I tell it to..." A slithery male voice echoed. Silver slowly lowered her arms and stared at the giant snake. Orichimaru phased from within the snake, appearing on it's back. Silver's eyes widen from shock.

"Wh-who are you...?" She asked the man, her voice shaky. Orichimaru chuckled darkly and walked towards the snakes head.

"No need to fear child, I am not your enemy..." He answered casually. Silver shook her head and pulled a hand made knife from under her pearly white dress, and held it up in defense.

"That's not what I asked!" She yelled. The snake hissed and Orichimaru glared at the girl. "Put your weapon down, or I'll let my pet eat you alive." He said in a harsh tone. Silver did not. Orichimaru smirked, then lunged himself at her. Pinning the young girl to the tree behind her, the arm holding the knife away from their faces. Silver's eyes widen to the size of pin-needles. _'Wh-what?! How did he- '_ Her thoughts were cut short by Orichimaru extending his tongue to take the knife out of Silver's hand. And then he swallowed it. Silver was terrified. A small whimper escaped her quivering lips as she stared at the demon before her. _'N-no way... This is it... He's gonna kill me... '_ Her thoughts whispered. Orichimaru slowly turned his attention to the girl whom he had pinned, his eyes staring deep into hers. A twisted smirk painted across his thin lips.

"Listen to me child... Your name is Silver, you were once a part of this world until a man took you to another. Now you've returned and I sense a great power inside of you... Shinobi's will come after you once they've learned that you have it... Friends will lie to you about your very being... Join me, and I'll make sure that no one denies you..." He spoke in an alluring voice that gave Silver reasons to believe that he was telling the truth, even if none of made any since whatsoever. Orichimaru slowly backed off of her and simply waited for her to respond. Silver slowly opened her eyes and stared at him, baffled and confused.

"None of that made any since! Wait..." Her voice softened as memories of her days on Destiny Islands unwilling ran through her mind. She put a hand on her head and held it there due to the pain of remembering. The boy in the picture was her brother... Riku. She remembered how she always played together with Sora and Kairi, and Riku too! Silver cried out and fell to her knees, tears now running down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"That's enough!" Koga yelled from afar as he approached the scene. Orichimaru glanced at him with a small.

"My work here is done..." He mused, then sank into the ground and disappeared. Koga ran to Silver and knelt, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, did he hurt you?" He asked in a concerned voice. The memories stopped and Silver slowly shook her head.

"Look at me." Koga spoke.

"I'm fine..." Silver murmured in a low tone. She took a step away from him and slowly brought her gaze to meet his.

"I want to join the academy." She spoke. Koga blinked a few times and stood up straight. After a moment of staring each other down, Koga smirked and nodded his head once.

"Alright. A deal's, a deal- right?" He replied. Silver smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!" He chirped. Koga smiled and bent down, carefully picking her up and hoisting her up onto his shoulders.

"Let's get home, I'll enroll you tomorrow." He said. Silver loosly wrapped her arms around his forehead and nodded. Then the two went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys~ sorry for the wait . writer's block sucks x.x<strong>

**I tried something a little different with this chapter, just to see if it's easier to read **

**R & R much appreciated 3 **


	4. A New Calling

The next day Silver awoke in the best mood. She quickly got out of bed and got ready to go the academy. Koga had washed her dress and things, so all she had to do was get dressed. She wandered into the bathroom to brush her hair, she stared at the reflection of her messy hair, sighing.

"What to do..." She murmured softly as she began to brush her hair. By the time she was finished with her hair, it was up in a side pony tail that curled over her shoulder.

"There." She said quietly. She put the brush down and proceeded to find Koga. Silver walked through the entire house, every room empty... '_Where is he...?_' She thought to herself. She finally found a note that he had left her, lying on the small round table in the kitchen. Silver picked it and read it. The note read that he would be going away for a little bit, and that he had arranged for the hokage to look after her until he got back. She pouted. '_You're kidding right? That old man has enough to deal with..._' Her thoughts whispered. She continued reading until she had nothing left to read. He did write that he had enrolled her into the academy, but she wasn't as happy as she expected to be. She tossed the note side and walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. Silver slowly walked towards the academy, keeping her eyes on the dirt beneath her feet. She was all alone again... Just like when she had first gotten here. Sure, not even a month had passed, but it had felt like time had sped up while she was with Koga... And now he was gone, without knowing when he'd be back. Silver walked into the academy's office where she would say that she was a new student and needed to know where to go. Once she knew where to go, she proceeded to follow the given directions to her class.

"Ah, welcome. You must be the one the Hokage mentioned." The teacher greeted her when she walked into the classroom and told the teacher who she was. Silver bowed like Koga had shown her, then walked to the back of the classroom and sat in an empty spot, all alone. All Silver could think about was missing Koga... She even slugged it when the class went outside. Silver went and sat on a nearby bench while the other kids gathered flowers. She watched the kids from the corner of her eyes, wondering what she was going to do without Koga. She shook her head violently and squeezed her hands into fists on her knees. '_I'm not gonna just sit here and pout!_' She thought to herself before pushing off of the bench and standing up. A group of kids of three approached her.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Or you emo or something?" The group leader asked. The kids behind him laughed. Silver's angered expression quickly faded and she stared at the kids before her. Not saying a word.

"Hellooo~ You can hear right? Or are you stupid?" The kids sneered. Silver blinked, she moved her gaze to the ground.

"Buzz off!" A female voice called. Silver blinked a few times and looked in the direction of the voice, only to see the one she admired the most in the class- Ino Yamanaka, with little Sakura peeking out from behind her.

"How many times do I have to get after you guys for picking on little kids?" Ino barked. The kid and his group quickly fled. Ino looked at Silver.

"So, you're new huh?" She asked. Silver simply nodded her head. Ino scoffed.

"Please don't tell me you're another Sakura... She grumbled. Silver smirked and shook her head.

"No way. I just don't talk much..." She answered quietly. Ino blinked and stared at her.

"That so?" She asked. Silver grinned and held out her hand.

"Silver. I'm honored to make your acquaintance, Ino-san." Silver greeted properly. Ino blinked a few more times. She couldn't figure the new girl out, and that's just how Silver liked it. After school was over Silver walked home with Ino and Sakura, they didn't say much so the walk was kind of awkward. They did promise to hang out at school though. Silver was happy to friends with the girls that made her want to join the academy. When Silver reached Koga's house she placed a hand on the door and lowered her head. '_That's right... Koga's not here..._' Her thoughts whispered. Silver clenched a fist, her hand still on the door, and watched as her tears dripped onto the ground beneath her feet. '_Koga... Why did you have to leave...?_' She thought to herself. An hour passed and Silver found herself wondering the village again. Not a clue where her feet would take her... She finally stopped around the time that she sun began to set, Silver looked around the area and sighed. All she knew was that she had landed in an alley. Too tired to walk anymore, the young girl sat down with her back the wall and stared at the sky. Soon, her eyes became heavy and she feel asleep where she sat.

_**Two years later...**_

Silver was now twelve years old. She had graduated from the ninja academy, twice, and surpassed Saskue in both power and abilities. She was now apart of team seven with Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue- with Kakashi as captain. Her new style was a pale lavender sports hoodie with a white knee-length skirt and sand colored sandals, her headband tied around her waist like a belt. Not to mention she wore her hair in pigtails. And she most of her forgotten memories had been restored. Silver walked with her teammates to where they were told to meet with their sensei.

"Hey, I still say it's uncanny that you look so much like Kakashi-sensei. Are you sure you guys aren't related?" Naruto asked, glancing over at Silver. Silver sighed.

"For the hundredth time Naruto, we are not related... I don't have any family." She answered quietly.

"Just give it a rest Naruto, it obviously hurts her to think about it." Sakura spoke up. Silver rolled her eyes. Ever since Sakura and Ino became rivals and treated each other the way they did, she couldn't stand either one of them. Naruto groaned.

"Fine!" He replied in a defeated tone. As they waited for their sensei at the training spot, Silver's mind drifted. She began to wonder if Koga would ever be back. Two years had passed and she hadn't heard anything about him or from him. The Hokage couldn't even tell her if he was alive or not... 'Koga... Did you go and get yourself killed...?' Her thoughts wondered quietly

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's one hell of a time-skip! Sorry about that guys if I threw you off ^^'<strong>_

_**her childhood was a drag and most of my ideas take place around the time of the chunin exam .**_

_**anyway, Silver has been living on the streets since the day that Koga left, due to not being able to get herself to enter the empty house**_

_**and trains day and night to get stronger so that one day she can go and look for the man that took her in.**_

_**R&R please **_


End file.
